Let's cacth ghost!
by sol-ie CS
Summary: Jeonghan dan seungcheol hanyalah sepasang kekasih biasa yg menjalani hidup seperti biasanya.Tadinya hidupmereka baik-baik saja sebelum soonyoung dan seokmin bercerita bahwa mereka dihantui oleh seorang hantu wanita yg selalu menghantui mereka sambil berteriak-teriak meminta maaf. "Hyung,tolong kami!"/"kalian pikir kalian bisa kabur dariku?"/"Maafkan aku" SEVENTEEN FF SEUNGHAN.


**Let's Catch Ghost!**

 **Author : Hansol-ie carat**

 **Pairing : Jeongcheol,seunghan.**

 **Slight : Meanie,honsoo,verkwan,junhao**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Horror, comedy,romance**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Ff ini murni buatan author sendiri. No copy paste tanpa izin. Castnya punya tuhan,orang tua dan agensi mereka.**

 **Warning :**

 **Dipastikan ada adegan bunuh membunuh jadi buat yg gk kuat baca gk usah baca.**

 **Typo bergentayangan sepanjang ff ini.**

 **Yaoi, boy x boy,lemon.**

 **Summary :**

 **Jeonghan dan seungcheol hanyalah sepasang kekasih biasa yg menjalani hidup seperti biasanya . Tadinya hidup mereka baik-baik saja sebelum soonyoung dan seokmin bercerita bahwa mereka dihantui oleh seorang hantu wanita yg selalu menghantui mereka sambil berteriak-teriak meminta maaf. "Hyung,tolong kami!" / "kalian pikir kalian bisa kabur dariku?" / "Maafkan aku"**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Happy reading~**

 ***00o00***

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi itu, seungcheol memutuskan untuk jogging berkeliling sekitar komplek rumahnya. Dia keluar dari apartementnya memakai celana training hitam panjang dengan garis putih di pinggirnya dan sebuah kaos putih saja. Dia menghentikan laju larinya dan refleks mundur saat melihat seseorang yg begitu familiar berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Seungcheol menepuk pundak orang itu,membuat yg ditepuk lantas menoleh ke belakang dan memutar bola matanya jengah

"Kau jogging juga?" Tanya seungcheol.

Orang itu mengangguk lalu kembali berlari bersama seungcheol di sampingnya. Seungcheol melirik orang yg berlari di sebelahnya. 'Apa dia masih marah' batin seungcheol.

Seungcheol berdehem pelan,meminta atensi dan berhasil. Orang itu kini menaruh fokus padanya.

"Apa kau masih marah?" Tanya seungcheol pelan,nyaris tidak terdengar tetapi orang disebelahnya berhasil menangkap kata-kata seungcheol dengan baik.

Orang itu menggeleng dan melanjutkan larinya,mengindahkan kata-kata seungcheol barusan.

Seungcheol mendengus lalu ikut berlari menyusul seseorang yg sudah jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Setelah berhasil menyamai langkah kaki orang itu,seungcheol berdiri di depannya dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh iris coklat itu,tetapi toh seungcheol tidak peduli. Dia bertekad akan meminta maaf dengan kesalah pahaman minggu lalu yg membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin besar.

"Aku minta maaf,okay? Yang kau lihat minggu lalu itu hanya kesalah pahaman.."

Orang itu mendecih,lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Apa seseorang yg terkenal playboy dan tampan di depannya ini baru saja memohon padanya? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Aku tidak peduli itu kesalah pahaman atau tidak. Itu bukan urusanku" balasnya sarkastik lalu kembali berlari, pundaknya sengaja dia tabrakan pada pundak pemuda bertubuh tegap itu, mengejeknya sesekali boleh 'kan?

Seungcheol berbalik dan menatap punggung yg mulai menjauh darinya itu dengan tatapan kagum. Bagus sekali,dia berhasil membuat emosi yg sedaritadi ditahan oleh seungcheol ingin meledak.

Seungcheol berlari mengejar punggung orang yg baru saja menghinanya itu. Tidakkah dia merasa sedikit bersalah karna menghancurkan harga diri yg sepama ini dibangun kokoh oleh seungcheol?

"Hei, dengarkan aku jeonghan.." Seungcheol berteriak sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Teriakannya membuat beberapa orang yg sedang beraktifitas di sekitar komplek mencuri-curi pandang pada mereka.

Orang itu, jeonghan berbalik lalu menatap orang-orang disekitarnya. 'Dasar gila' umpatnya dalam hati. Untung seungcheol itu atasannya,kalau tidak sudah diberi tendangan berputar oleh pemuda berambut panjang hitam legam itu.

Jeonghan dengan tidak rela menghampiri sosok seungcheol yg mematung ditempatnya berdiri. "Kau gila? Kalau mau berteriak jangan disini. Kau membuat banyak orang memperhatikan kita.."

Seungcheol masih diam, sedetik kemudian dia menarik tangan jeonghan dan menyeretnya dengan kasar membuat yg diseret meringis karna pergelangannya dicengkram sangat kuat oleh tangan seungcheol.

Seungcheol menghempaskan tubuh jeonghan di sebuah tembok gang kecil. Jeonghan meneguk ludahnya saat seungcheol mulai meengeluarkan seringainya. Jeonghan bersumpah seringaian seungcheol itu lebih menkutkan daripada gebrakan meja yg biasa dia lakukan saat sedang marah di kantor.

"A-apa yg mau kau lakukan?" Cicit jeonghan

Seungcheol menyisir rambut panjang jeonghan dengan jemari panjangnya "aku sudah bilamg untuk mendengarkanku tadi,tetapi kau malah bersikeras dan membuatku melakukan ini."

Jeonghan dengan segera menepis tangan seungcheol yg sedang menyisir anak rambutnya. "Hentikan ini seungcheol. Aku sudah muak.."

Seungcheol menggeram rendah lalu menangkup kedua pipi jeonghan untuk mennfokuskan pandangannya padanya.

"Katakan apa kesalahanku. Jika ini karna kesalah pahaman minggu lalu,aku minta maaf."

Jeonghan menghela nafas "Kau tidak akan mengerti.."

"Kenapa aku tidak akan mengerti?"

"Lupakan seungcheol. Aku sudah terlambat untuk ke kantor.."

Jeonghan berusaha melepaskan tangan seungcheol yg memenjarakan tubuhnya di antara lengan kekarnya,namun seungcheol malah semakin mengeratkan kukungannya.

"Persetan dengan kantor,kau sekrestarisku sekarang.."

Jeonghan mengerlingkan matanya malas "ya,ya terserah sajangnim.."

Seungcheol meniup poninya lalu kembali membuka pembicaraan setelah hampir 10 menit keheningan melanda mereka.

"Katakan ada apa denganmu? Seminggu ini kau menghindariku. Ada apa?" Tanyanya kembali pada fokus awal.

Jeonghan menggeleng lemah dengan kepala tertunduk. Seungcheol mrngangkat dagu jeonghan untuk menatap matanya. Mata mereka bertemu,membuat jeonghan berdebar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak mungkin karna itu 'kan? Kau tahu aku tak bisa membaca pikiranmu.."

"Tidak,bukan karna itu. Aku tahu kau bisa membaca pikiran orang lain tetapi tidak denganku. Ini berbeda masalah.."

Seungcheol mengernyitkan dahinya lalu memberi isyarat agar jeonghan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yg terjadi. Entahlah,aku merasa sangat tidak enak.." Jeonghan mengatakannya dengan tubuh yg bergetar. Dia memikirkan perasaan tidak enaknya selama seminggu penuh dan sukses membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Seungcheol juga menampilkan raut yg sama khawatirnya dengan jeonghan. Dirinya tahu bahwa jeonghan juga memiliki keistimewaan sama sepertinya. Jika dia memiliki keistimewaan berupa bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, lain halnya dengan jeonghan. Dia bisa merasakan firasat buruk dan baik yg akan datang menghampirinya. Bisa disebut meramal,tetapi dia meramal secara tidak langsung.

Seungcheol membawa tubuh bergetar jeonghan kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap-usap punggung namja cantik itu untuk menenangkannya. Biasanya,Seungcheol akan terus memeluk jeonghan sampai namja cantik itu terlelap karna kelelahan menangis. Jeonghan itu tipe orang yg akan terus larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri jika tidak ada yg menyadarkannya.

"Sudah,jangan dipikirkan.. ayo kita pulang.." Seungcheol melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam lembut tangan jeonghan. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan saling bertaut.

Jeonghan menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba membuat tautan tangan mereka terlepas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya seungcheol sambil berbalik.

Jeonghan menggigit bibirnya "Seungcheol,bisakah kita tidak pergi ks kantor hari ini?"

Kerutan-kerutan nampak di dahi mulus seungcheol "memangnya kenapa?"

Jeonghan menggeleng lemah sambil memainkan ujung kaos birunya. " _Mollayo,_ perasaanku tidak enak."

Seungcheol tersenyum lalu mengusak surai hitam legam jeonghan. " _Arraseo,_ lalu kau mau kemana seharian ini?"

Jeonghan memasang pose berpikir lalu menjetikkan jarinya saat ide mulaiu: muncul di kepalanya. "Ayo kita pergi ke apartement seokmin dan soonyoung! Aku sudah lama meri ndukan mereka.."

Seungcheol mengangguk pasti "Baiklah,dan kurasa kita harus membawa makanan kesana"

Jeonghan mengangguk lalu kembali meraih tangan seungcheol dan menggenggamnya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan tertawa setelahnya,

simple bukan?

 ***00o00***

Choi seungcheol atau biasa dipanggil seungcheol adalah seorang namja biasa yg menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti orang lain. Bangun pagi, mandi, pergi bekerja lalu makan. Ke-empat aktivitas itu seolah menjadi hal yg wajib dilakukannya setiap hari. Dia tidak pernah bosan dengan kehidupannya sendiri,karna prinsipnya adalah : 'Nikmati hidupmu selagi kau bisa'.

Seungcheol tinggal sendiri di ibukota korea selatan ini, orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal karna kecelakaan pesawat dimana dia juga terlibat didalamnya,hanya saja dirinyalah seorang diri yg selamat di kecelakaan pesawar yg menewaskan hampir 30 orang itu.

-ayah seungcheol- memberikan perusahaan itu pada seungcheol jauh sebelum kecelakaan pesawat itu terjadi. Surat wasiat yg dia tinggalkan langsung ditanda tangani oleh seungcheol dengan harapan bahwa dia bisa membangun perusahaan choi grup lebih baik dari ayahnya.

Dan soal namja cantik yg dikejar seungcheol tadi,namanya jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan. Namja cantik yg lahir pada tanggal 4 oktober 1995. Panggilannya di kantor adalah 'cheonsa' dan seungcheol pun biasa memanggilnya begitu. Namja cantik yg notabene adalah kekasihnya itu sama spertinya. Tidak memiliki sanak saudara di korea selatan ini. Bedanya,seungcheol memiliki bibi yg tinggal di AS sedangkan jeonghan tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini. Hanya dia seorang,itu katanya.

Awal mula hubungan seungcheol dan jeonghan terjalin adalah pada saat pelantikan dirinya menjadi CEO resmi Choi grup. Saat itu jeonghan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan wine-nya ke jas seungcheol. Dan saat namja cantik itu memberi alasan barulah dirinya yakin bahwa jeonghan memiliki keistimewaan yg sama sepertinya. Begini alasannya : 'Maaf,aku tidak sengaja. Tadi aku sedang merasakan sesuatu yg buruk akan terjadi dan secara tidak sengaja aku menabrakmu'

Sebenarnya hanya kata-kata sederhana yg mungkin dianggap orang bualan saja, namun tidak dengan seungcheol. Dia mengetahui kalau jeonghan memiliki keistimewaan yg sama seperti ibunya. Meramal secara tidak langsung.

Seungcheol tersenyum tipis saat itu lalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Dua hari setelahnya jeonghan dipilih menjadi sekrestaris seungcheol,itupun permintaan darinya sendiri.

Mulai saat itu mereka saling terbuka. Saling membicarakan diri masing-masing. Awal mula jeonghan memiliki kemampuan meramal secara tidak langsung yg dia dapat sejak dia lahir dan seungcheol yg memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran setelah dirinya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat yg menewaskan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Mereka saling bercerita hingga tidak menyadari tatapan aneh dan iri orang yg berllalu lalang di sekitar,karna tidak biasanya CEO mereka mudah akrab dengan orang lain,terlebih dia laki-laki.

Dua bulan setelahnya seungcheol menyatakan cinta pada jeonghan dibalas anggukan langsung oleh namja cantik itu bahkan sebelum seungcheol mengatakan alasan dia menyukai namja berambut panjang ini. Namja cantik itu memutus perkataan seungcheol yg ingin mengatakan alasan dia menyukai jeonghan. 'Tidak perlu. Tidak perlu memberi alasan, cinta itu mengalir sendirinya bukan?' Dibalas pelukan dan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada namja cantik yg baru saja berucap itu.

 ***00o00***

Seungcheol terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara ribut yg berasal dari arah dapur apartementnya. Dia melangkah perlahan dan menghela nafas lelah saat melihat siapa yg berhasil membuat dapurnya berantakan dengan pecahan kaca dan noda noda dimana-mana. Kekasih cantiknya,jeonghan yg tengah berdiri sambil memungut pecahan kaca yg tercecer dibawah. Dan oh,jangan lupakan dua orang manusia yg dengan tanpa bersalahnya diam saja melihat pecahan kaca dan noda dimana-mana.

"Apa yg kalian lakukan dirumahku?" Sahut seungcheol sembari melangkah menghampiri kekasih cantiknya lalu membantu membersihkan pecahan kaca yg tercecer di pantai dapur.

Dua manusia yg berdiri tak jauh dari tempat seungcheol membersihkan pecahan kaca itu, saling pandang lalu melebarkan cengiran mereka.

"Kami hanya ingin berkunjung,lagipula soonyoungku ini bilang dia lelah berada dirumah karna disana ada banyak makhluk mengerikan berwajah aneh.." Balas seoranh namja berambut coklat sambil mengelus-elus rambut namja bermata sipit di sebelahnya.

Seungcheol mendengus lalu membuang pecahan kaca yg ada di dalam kantong plastik ke tempat sampah mini miliknya. Setelah selesai dia duduk di sofa ruang tamu yg terhubung dengan dapur.

"Kalau lelah,tidak perlu dilihat.." seungcheol membalas malas,sambil menyalakan tv yg menggantunf indah di dinding apartementnya.

Si namja bermata sipit yg merasa dirinya disindir mendengus lalu menatap kekasihnya. "Aku juga tak mau melihatnya tahu.."

Junghan menghela nafas,dia sudah biasa melihat kekasihnya bertengkar dengan orang lain termasuk temannya yg baru sepuluh menit lalu datang ke aartement ini.

"Sudahlah,seungcheollie biarkan mereka disini. " jeonghan berali menatap kedua orang yg berdiri di belakang sifa tempat seungcheol duduk. "Tadinya aku dan seungcheol ingin mengunjungi kalian,tetapi kalian sudah datang duluan."

Junghan kemudian mendudukan bokongnya di samping seungcheol. Dia mendesis saat melihat wajah baru bangun tidur kekasihnya itu.

"Kau belum cuci muka? Dasar jorok" junghan mendorong tubuh seungcheol menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu setelahnya.

"Hyung" Seorang namua berambut coklat memanggil jeonghan.

Jeonghan menoleh dan menautkan alisnya "ada apa seokmin?"

Yg dipanggil seokmin menggenggam erat jemari kekasih sipitnya,soonyoung. Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk mengajak jeonghan mengobrol di balkon apartement seungcheol.

Seokmin menarik nafas lalu memghembuskannya .

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.."

Merasa firasat buruk menghampirinya,jeonghan mengangguk. Mempersilahkan seokmin melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Soonyoung,dia dihantui.."

Ucapan seokmin mampu membuat jeonghan terkejut. Dihantui? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah dihantui adalah hal biasa mengingat soonyoung memiliki kemampuan melihat makhluk tak kasat mata?

"Dihantui.." tanya jenghan pelan,dia berali menatap soonyoung yg berkeringat. 'Dia terlihat sangat gugup,sepertinya serius.' Batin jeonghan.

Seokmin mengangguk sambil merangkul bahu mungil soonyoung. "Ya,hyung. Kupikir ini biasa karna soonyoung memiliki kemampuan melihat makhluk tak kasat mata,tetapi kejadian aneh mulai kami alami.."

Sekarang benar firasat buruknya. Tadinya dia pikir firasat buruknya itu mengenai kenadiaan yg akan terjadi di kantor,tetapi firasat buruknya menimpa pada temannya sendiri,soonyoung.

"Lalu,apa yg terjadi?"

"Kami mengalami kejadian aneh seperti merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang dan barang-barang di apartement kami berpindah tempat dengan sendirinya.."

air mata lolos dari mata sipit soonyoung. Seokmin yg melihat soonyoung menangis segera membawa tubuh ringkih soonyoung dalam pelukannya,mengelus-elus punggung kekasihnya lembut.

Jeonghan mengulum bibirnya sembari memikirkan perkataan seokmin barusan. Dihantui? Apa maksudnya sebenarnya?

Jeonghan mendongak,menatap seokmin dan soonyoung bergantian. "Hantu mana yg menghantuimu?"

Soonyoung mendongak menatap jeonghan dengan pose berpikir "Seorang gadis,bergaun putih. Dia sangat cantik, dan dia selalu berteriak padaku."

"Apa yg dia teriakan?"

"Permintaan maaf kadang juga dia meminta bantuan padaku."

Jeonghan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Memang terkadang ada hantu yg sering menganggu manusia untuk meminta bantuan atas masalahnya dan biasanya soonyoung akan bicara dengan hantu itu secara baik-baik.

"Kita bicarakan dengan seungcheol"

.

.

.

Seungcheol,jeonghan soonyoung dan seokmin duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu apartement soonyoung. Yup,setelah jeonghan membicarakan masalah soonyoung padanya seungcheol segera mengambil tindakan untuk segera pergi ke rumah soonyoung. Dia bilang,mungkin akan lebih baik kita biacara dulu dengannya dibalas anggukan oleh soonyoung dan seokmin.

Seungcheol meminum teh hangatnya sambil menatap soonyoung dan seokmin bergantian.

"Jadi,dimana pertama kali dia menghantuimu?" Tanya seungcheol.

Soonyoung menunjuk arah kamarnya yg ada di lantai atas apartementnya. "Disana,dia pertama kali menghantuiku di kamarku. Dia tiba-tiba muncul dan berteriak-teriak meminta tolong padaku.."

"Apa bisanya yg dia katakan padamu?" Kali ini jeonghan yg berbicara dengan rasa penasaran yg membumbung tinggi.

Soonyoung menatap sekitarnya,seolah-olah sosok itu berada di dekatnya. "Dia mengatakan bahwa dia meminta maaf atas kesalahannya. Dia juga berteriak-teriak meminta tolong padaku sambil memecahkan barang-barang di apartement ini."

Seungcheol terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata soonyoung. Dia lalu menatap seluruh isi apartement soonyoung. Sepertinya benar bahwa hantu itu menghancurkan barang-barang,buktinya vas bunga yg diberikan oleh junghan sudah menghilang entah kemana sekarang.

"Aku tahu seseorang yg bisa membantu, tetapi aku sendiri tidak yakin.." sahut seungcheol.

Mereka bertiga langsung fokus pada seungcheol yg baru saja menyahut. Apa maksud kata-katanya? Tidak yakin?

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa? Aku tak pernah tahu kau mengenal seseorang yg bisa mengusir hantu.." ucap jeonghan.

"Aku tahu,dia baru saja pulang dari LA. tetapi aku juga tak yakin dengan kemampuannya."

Mereka bertiga saling menatap lalu kembali fokus menatap seungcheol yg terdiam.

"Siapa?" Tanya mereka serempak.

"Dia temanku semasa SMA ku dulu, Hong jisoo"

 **TBC**

 **Anyeong readers semua,author comeback dengan ff bsru yg pairingnya seunghan. Niatnya pengen bikin yg genrenya aksi tapi malah nyerempet nyerempet ke horror,jadilah begini. Buat coupld svt yg lain author usahain buat keluar semua di ch 2.**

 **Oiya caratdeul udh liat mv** **아주** **nice blom? Keren banget sumpah. Dan kenapa ada cewek di mvnya. Terus tuh cewek mukanya keliatan judes banget.**

 **Ok, gomawo buat yg review dan fav ff ini. Author gk janji publish dua hari sekali.**

 **Buat para readers..**

 **Tinggalkan jejak kalian..**


End file.
